Two-chamber gas bags of this type are known in a wide variety of embodiments. The first chamber can for instance be used as body chamber which restrains the torso of a vehicle occupant, and the second chamber can be allocated to other parts of the body.
The object of the invention consists in further developing a known two-chamber gas bag in such a manner that the restraining effect provided for the vehicle occupant is improved.